Haruhi's Accident
by karumi-chan
Summary: Haruhi has a bad accident and hurts her ankle  and is unable to do anything. Who is ther to save her? Mori of course! Rated T just incase.
1. The First Kiss

**Hey guys just saying, this was just something that came into my head if you guys like it I might continue it, but if I don't get enough reviews I will probably just stop here.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters . . . . . . . yet. :-)**

_**Haruhi's POV**_

"Mori-sempai…" I looked to the door of the 3rd music room; nobody was supposed to be here. So why was he?

"Hm?" He was staring straight at me, it was kind of awkward.

"What are you doing here?" I was just packing up my stuff when he came in.

He gave me a look that said _'I could ask you the same thing'_. So I continued pack my stuff up. I had gotten better at knowing what Mori meant with just the simplest of gestures, or just a word, even something as small as a glance. With just those things I could have a whole conversation with him.

I felt a large hand on my shoulder, I turned up to look at him, he looked worried and concerned.

"Mori-sempai… What's wrong?"

_**CRASH!**_

I turned sharply to the sound and I saw a brick had been thrown through the window and smashed into the table I was near before… Hang on… before?

I realised then where I was and what position I was in.

I was on the floor and Mori was hovering over me, his hands on either side of my head, looking down at me.

"Mori-sempai?" I looked up at him a clear question in my eyes.

"Ah." He nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss started off gentle, but then got more passionate as I leaned into him. But all too soon he pulled away.

"Haruhi…" I opened my eyes when he said my name and they were met with storm like grey eyes, I was always scared of storms, but there in his eyes I saw a storm I wasn't afraid of.

"Mori…" I started to sit up as he got up. Suddenly I couldn't feel the ground under me anymore I looked around and saw Mori had picked me up. "Mori-sempai, I can walk you know."

"No." He looked at me and then at my ankle, I looked down and saw my ankle was swollen and I hadn't noticed until now. Suddenly, a wave of pain hit me and I screamed out. Mori's grip on me tightened and his pace got faster. We were outside in no time and I saw he had started running. After a few minutes I noticed he was running towards a hospital, after we got in there was a lot of shouting and rushing and a bright light in my eyes before I passed out.

**Okay, I know it's short but if you review and tell me to continue, I promise to make the next chapter longer. So PLEASE review!**


	2. In The Hospital

**Hey guys I know the first chapter was rushed, and I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed, it really does mean a lot. Also, I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY about the long wait! Please don't throw things at m- ahhhh! ~dodges brick~ Okay someone seriously has a problem with throwing bricks! First Haruhi now me. Geez. Once again guys so sorry. And don't forget to review :D**

_**Mori's POV**_

'_Come on Haruhi! Please wake up!' _I sat there watching her on the hospital bed. _'How could I let this happen?'_

"Mori-Sempai?" I heard her voice and a sigh of relief left me.

"Haruhi?" I wanted her... No I needed her to know.

"What is it Mori-Se…" She started but I interrupted her.

"Takashi." I said looking down.

"W-what?" I looked up and saw a pink blush was covering her cheeks.

"C-call me Takashi." I could feel a light heat come to my own cheeks, _'I can't believe I stuttered I never stutter.' _Haruhi looked up at me surprised and confused.

"Okay." Haruhi looked up at me with a beautiful smile, not like those she sometimes put on for her guests at the host club, but a pure honest smile.

"The others." I said, knowing she would know who I meant.

"Oh, do they know?" She looked up at me with dread on her fragile features.

"Not yet." I answered, I didn't call them, knowing she wouldn't want them all here straight away.

"Thank god." Haruhi put her hand over her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Mo- uh . . . I mean Takashi."

_**Haruhi's POV**_

I just lay on the hospital bed relaxed that only Takashi knew I was in here . . . wait only Takashi knew was here . . . _Crap! I forgot about Dad he'll be so worried!_

Takashi must have saw the change of emotion on my face because I felt his hand come over mine and hold it. I gripped his hand.

"Takashi, my Dad! He'll be so worried!" I looked at him but saw he just had a calm smile on his face. Looking at his face made me calm down a bit. "Why are you so calm?"

"I called your Dad and told him you were going to stay over the night with Mitskuni and I." I sat there shocked.

That was the most Takashi had ever said to me all at once. He was usually so short and quick with his replies. _Maybe he's becoming more relaxed around me._ I winced at the pain from my ankle as the pain killers started to wear off and I saw a look of guilt come across his face. _Does he blame himself for my injury?_

"Takashi," he looked at the floor, "Takashi, please look at me." He looked up at me and I saw guilt and self hatred in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault I got hurt."

"I should have been more careful when I pushed you out of the way." I gripped his hand harder and smiled up at him.

"Don't be silly," he looked at me confused, "nobody could have known that brick would fly through that window, but you got to me in time to save me from having serious head trauma and all I have is a sprained ankle. I owe you my life Takashi."

"Haruhi." Takashi was smiling at me.

"What is it?" I looked at where our hands were still linked and smiled.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Takashi looked at me hopefully.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Takashi." I could feel the blush on my cheeks but I didn't even try to stop it.

"Can I kiss you?" Takashi looked down at our hands.

"Only if I can kiss you." I looked at him and smiled.

He leaned in closer to me and put his hand at the side of my face and brought me slightly closer to him as his lips gently touched mine, I leaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I let my tongue slide out of my mouth and lick his bottom lip for permission. He opened his mouth for me and I slid my tongue inside and explored the cavern. Once I was done exploring, he battled my tongue for dominance, and of course he won. He then explored my mouth thoroughly.

I parted from the kiss to get my breath back. I looked at him and smiled. I was happy with Takashi.

_**Kyouya's POV**_

I stood outside the door I was told Haruhi was in.

I had the nurses know the names of people that if they went into hospital they would call me. I left immediately and reached the door just in time to hear part of their conversation.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" That was Mori.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Takashi." That was Haruhi.

"Can I kiss you?" Mori again

"Only if I can kiss you." And then Haruhi, before a long silence.

'_This is going to get very interesting.' _Kyouya thought as he walked away from the room.

**So guys that's chapter two up. Once again. I'm SOOOOO sorry it took that long. Also if you want me to continue your going to have to review. I won't continue if you don't review . . . because I'm evil like that. Mwa ha ha ha ha! :D**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Hey everyone! Karumi-chan here! I want to say thanks to everyone who followed/favourite this story and just so you know I haven't given up on it! I'm actually going to delete this account and upload all of my stories on my new account: animegirltime. Please keep on reading my stories! I will update them on my other account and post even more stories! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me even though I haven't updated in forever! So please go to my new account animegirltime and read my stories there, favourite them, follow them, favourite me, follow me (by me I mean my new account: animegirltime)! So please keep on reading my stories, I am sorry about all this and I hope to see you on my other account I will be deleting this account in three weeks from now so that will be around mid-October.

So thanks everyone and . . . Bye!

LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
